bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Wright/Gallery
Gallery Bn130630_(1).jpg|Nate in a comic strip Nate's broken wrist - 1992.jpg Bn060129cmyk_hs.jpg Bn060924cmyk hs.jpg Bn080127cmyk hs.jpg 271024zoom.gif Big Nate Comic.gif Bn091025cmyk hs.jpg Bn100502cmyk hs.jpg|Nate in a Sunday comic strip. Bignate.gif Nate_draws_a_Nate.jpg Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 13 2015.PNG Nate & Jenny Kiss.PNG About right col1.png Big Nate Comic strip Dated May-9-2015..PNG Big Nate Comic strip Dated May-12-2015.PNG Big Nate Comic strip Dated May-11-2015.PNG ComicStrip dated May 8 2015..PNG Nate using his phone.PNG|Nate calling Crimestoppers Nate all sweaty.PNG|Nate all sweaty during a basketball game Big Nate comic strip dated May 14 2015.PNG Nate Wright on the computer.PNG|Nate Wright typing on the computer. Nate holding a pumpkin.PNG|Nate holding a pumpkin IN THE ZONE SNEAK PEAK 2.jpg Poetry 0.jpg|Nate finds words that rhyme with Jenny. Nate giving a person a wegie.PNG|Nate giving a wegie. Nate Wight holding a hammer..PNG|Nate holding a hammer. Nate is not happy.PNG|Nate is not happy Sneak Peaf of book.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Big Nate comic strip dated May 16 2015.PNG Nate getting splased by water.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip Dated May 17 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 8 2011..PNG Nate Wright Puzzled.PNG|Nate is puzzled Nate Wright walking around with a backpack on.PNG Nate Wright pushing a garbage can..PNG Nate being hugged by two girls.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 18 2015.PNG Nate holding a Q Score list.PNG|Nate holding a list. Big Nate comic strip dated May 19 2015.PNG Bignate23.gif Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 20 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 21 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 22 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 23 2015.PNG Nate hurts his feet..PNG Nate looking at the Calendar.PNG Nate holding a remote..PNG Nate getting a wegie.PNG Nate thinking about something.PNG Nate right by jenny..PNG Nate going berzerk..PNG|Nate going Berzerk Nate talking on the phone.PNG Nate all happy.PNG Nate sitting on the couch..PNG|Nate sitting on the couch. Nate burping.PNG|Nate burping. Nate in a costume.PNG Nate reading a newspaper.PNG|Nate reading a newspaper. Nate painting a picture.PNG Nate in impressed mode.PNG Nate in a coustume.PNG Nate wearing a coat.PNG Nate sitting down.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 25 2015.PNG Nate in mad mode.PNG Nate in 2008.PNG|Nate in 2008 Nate taking things to his locker.PNG|Nate in 2007 Nate in 2006.PNG|Nate in 2006 Big Nate comic strip dated May 26 2015.PNG Nate holding a golf bag.PNG|Nate holding a golf bag Nate holding a football.PNG|Nate holding a football Nate looking at trophys.PNG Nate holding flowers and a box.PNG Nate geting a idea.PNG|Nate getting a idea Big Nate comic strip dated May 27 2015.PNG|Nate at the doctors office in 2015 Nate ringing Jenny's Doorbell.PNG|Nate ringing Jenny's doorbell Nate sitting on a tree.PNG|Nate sitting on a tree. Nate holding two records.PNG|Nate holding two records Nate holding a basketball.PNG|Nate holding a basketball Nate holding a Frisbee.PNG|Nate holding a Frisbee|link=Nate holding a Frisbee.PNG Nate climbing up a ladder.PNG Nate hitting himself with a plastic water bottle.PNG Nate giving a dog a steak.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 28 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 29 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 30 2015.PNG Nate running with his notebook in his hand.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated June 1 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated June 2 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated June 3 2015.PNG 20150822 163941.JPG 20150822 164741.JPG _20150826_223107.JPG _20150826_225628.JPG _20150829_003514.JPG|Nate reading Jenny's palm _20150829_013216.JPG _20150830_122755.JPG _20150830_124003.JPG imagel.jpg locker.png|The first time Nate opens his locker. _20151223_052832.JPG _20151223_052902.JPG _20151223_053119.JPG _20151224_061442.JPG _20151224_061417.JPG _20151224_061500.JPG _20151227_072849.JPG _20151227_072510.JPG _20151227_072447.JPG _20151229_012413.JPG _20151229_012253.JPG|Nate walking around with a shovel _20151229_012202.JPG|Nate's green sweater _20151229_012447.JPG|Nate trying to catch a baseball _20151229_012516.JPG|Nate getting excited about cereal _20151229_012611.JPG|Nate losing at baseball _20151229_065412.JPG _20151229_064730.JPG _20151229_064659.JPG Color Pictures _20151229_064601.JPG _20151229_064511.JPG _20151229_064426.JPG _20151229_064212.JPG _20151229_064133.JPG _20151229_062741.JPG 20151229 062741.JPG|Nate is Reading Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Character images Category:Articles created by Beethoven4ever